HUNTER X SCHOOL LIFE
by keko-chan
Summary: Our favorite character went to school, many surprises waiting for them, many laughs for the readers
1. Chapter 1

HUNTER X SCHOOL LIFE

FANFICTION

CHAPTER 1:

GON: HAYAKO HAYAKO!

KILLUA: what's wrong

GON : we're going to be late

KILLUA : for what

GON: don't be silly come on get ready

KILLUA : okaaay okay I'm up

(on the way to school)

KILLUA : I can't believe we're actually going to school.. GOD what is he so excited about

GON : OMG Killua we're here yaaay yaay school :D

KILLUA : Gon wait… ahh can't be helped

GON: killua faster faster, look this is our classroom isn't it awesome, being in a class together and all

KILLUA: GON let's get inside already

GON: haaai

(KILLUA AND GON OPENING THE CLASSROOM DOOR)

KILLUA: WHAAAAA! Nobody's here :O

GON: yeah I know

KILLUA: YOU KNOW :0

GON: umm yeah, school starts at 8:00 am and it's still 7:00 we still have an hour left

KILLUA: but Gon! You said we're late!

GON : If we came late we won't be the sitting in front

KILLUA : I WOKE EARLY FOR NOTHING! ….. BAAAAAAAKAAA!

GON : I'M STUPID!

KILLUA : obviously yeah! …. Aaaanyway let's have a look at the place

GON: umm!

( ONE HOUR LATER STUDENTS WERE ENTERING THERE CLASSES)

GON: look Killua class is about to begin

KILLUA: yeah I can easily see that. Let's go to our class

GON : umm let's go

(WHILE EVERYONE WAS BUSY ENTERING THEIR CLASSES GON SAW A Familiar blonde)

GON : KURAPIKAAAAAA!

KURAPIKA : GON-KUN!

(GON RUNNING TOWARD THE BLONDE KILLUA BEHIND HIM)

KURAPIKA: GON what are you doing here?

KILLUA : what do you think -.- we're in a school, what do people usually do in schools

GON : I came here obeying Mito-san, she told to go finish my education and I promised her to pass it as I passed the HUNTER EXAM. OH and Killua followed me

KILLUA : what about you Kurapika? Why are you here?

KURAPIKA : I came for reasons I don't wanna share

…..: Kurapika don't be so stubborn we're friends remember?

GON : that smell it's it's it's LEORIO

LEORIO: SUP?

KILLUA: Orio you old man I can't believe it but actually missed you.. well.. kinda :3

LEORIO: ohh for the last time it's LLLLEORIO LLLEEOORIOO and I'm not old :(

( Kurapika smiling)

(Suddenly!)

(one of classmates started shouting : HE'S HERE THE TEACHER IS HERE!)

OUR FOUR FRIENDS WONDERED FROM THE SITUATION BUT SAT DOWN ANYWAY

THE TEACHER ENTERED WITH A WIDE SMILE ON HIS FACE : MMMM HELLO DEAR STUDENTS

GON, KILLUA, KURAOIKA AND LEORIO : HISOKAAAA!

HISOKA: GON! Mmmm Gon my GON my one and only GON

KILLUA: GON I'll protect you

(GON AND THE OTHERS SAT DOWN FREAKED OUT TILL THE BREAK)

(STUDENT RUSHING OUT)

GON: I can't believe it Hisoka is our teacher

KURAPIKA: yeah! I don't think resemble a good teacher

KILLUA (THINKING): GON I'll protect you no matter what

LEORIO : how scary, do you think we should quit already?!

GON: No I promised Mito-san

KILLUA: I don't know about you guys but I'm staying with Gon

KURAPIKA: I'll stay, I came here to learn no matter what plus he may help me find the phantom troupe

LIEORIO : well you guys need I grown up so I'm staying as well.

END OF CHAPTER ONE. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.

NEXT WEEK CHAPTER TWO: HISOKA'S SURPRISE" WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR FRIENDS, KEEP READING…


	2. Chapter 2: Hisoka's surprise

Chapter 2 : HISOKA'S SURPRISE

Previously in hunter x hunter fanfiction " GON : OMG Killua we're here yaaay yaay school :D

GON : KURAPIKAAAAAA!

KURAPIKA : GON-KUN!

GON, KILLUA, KURAOIKA AND LEORIO : HISOKAAAA!

HISOKA: GON! Mmmm Gon my GON my one and only GON

GON: I can't believe it Hisoka is our teacher

LEORIO : how scary, do you think we should quit already?!

GON: No I promised Mito-san

LEORIO : well you guys need a grown up so I'm staying as well.

…

(3 WEEKS LATER)

GON: OH MY GOD! We're late

KILLUA: yeah this time you're right we are really late

GON: Hisoka sensie will punish us for sure

KILLUA: you're calling him "sensie" now, as if you don't know who he really is -.-

(IN CLASS)

KURAPIKA: why are they so late, making me worried sick.

Leorio where are you going?

LEORIO: think about it, if Hisoka knew that Gon is late he'll take advantage of this and give him a "punishment". Do you want this to happen?

KURAPIKA: you're right but what if they came after we left? Then we'll get the "punishment" do you want THAT to happen! I don't think so

ONE OF THE STUDENTS SCREAMING : HISOKA is coming!

(GON AND KILLUA RUNNING)

GON: Killua if we're late it's because of you

KILLUA: haaaaa!

GON: yeah if we didn't stay up all night playing video games we would wake up early rather than being late!

KILLUA: WHAAAT? Was it me who was asking for a re-match everytime I loose

GON: daamn those things are harder than the hunter exam

KILLLUA: let me carry you so we can get there on time

GON: yaaaaay that would be fun, you're my prince Killua :p

KILLUA: stop saying weird things Gon! :$

(HISOKA REACHING THE CLASS ROOM'S DOOR WHILE KILLUA USING GOD'S SPEED)

GON: yaaaaaaay! We made it

KILLUA: what a relief

LEORIO: oh good you guys made it on time

KURAPIKA: WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG! DON'T SCARY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN

( "TEACHER ARRIVED! " ONE OF THE STUDENTS SCREAMING)

HISOKA: My lovely students I have a splendid surprise for you

STUDENTS WONDERING: What is the surprise Hisoka sensie ?

HISOKA WITH A WIDE SMILE ON HIS FACE: An EXAM

STUDENTS: EXXAAAAAAM! YOU GAVE US ABSOLUTLY NOTHING? EVERY DAY YOU JUST KEPT ON LOOKING AT GON

A CUTE LOOKING BLONDE: DON'T QUESTION THE TEACHER

GON AND KILLUA SCREAMING: BESCUIT!

BESCUIT: Biscuit chama :3

GON: what are you doing here?

BESCUIT LYING : same as you two, I came to learn

KILLUA whispering to himself: aren't you too old for school… OLD HAG

BISCUIT PUNSHING HIM AS USUAL: I HEARD YOU BRAAAAAAAT!

(AFTER SCHOOL)

LEORIO: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh oh my god exaaam?!

KURAPIKA: The problem isn't about the test, it's about what is the type of this test

GON: HUH!?

KILLUA TO HIMSELF: He is right, Hisoka is dangerous I'm sure he's planning for something, something that has to do with Gon

LEORIO: Kurapikaaaa! My best friend of all tiiiime, my one and only

KURAPIKA : what's with all that all of a sudden? What do you want? -.-

LEORIO: Kurapika sama you know that you're the smartest between us soo I was hoping that you could help me study for the test

GON: ya ya me too me too please Kurapika I wanna surprise mito-san

KURAPIKA: OKEY OKEY but let's find a place to study first

LEORIO: My place, it's like a five stars hotel I'll set the mood for ummmm "studying"

KURAPIKA: NO YOUR HOUS? I'M SURE IT'S NOTHING BUT A GARBAGE! AND IT WONT BE A GOOD LEARNING ENVIRONMENT FOR THE TWO KIDS

LEORIO SHOUTING: GARBAGE! what do you mean garbage my place is soo classy :0 you must co….

KURAPIKA: And for that, we're going to my apartment

GON: ya sure it would b nice visiting your house kurapika

KILLUA: ya whatever

LEORIO: Am I invisible or something?!

…..

End of chapter 2

What is waiting for our friends? What is the type of the exam? Can you guess it? And what will happen to the people who fail ?

All of that and more on HUNTER X SCHOOL LIFE

NEXT CHAPTER : THE EXAM

NEXT WEEK AT THE SAME TIME

THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3: the exam

Chapter 3 : THE EXAM

(IN KURAPIKA'S HOUSE)

KURAPIKA: welcome home everybody

GON: wow the house is so clean and you can smell fresh air

KURAPIKA: haha Gon don't exaggerate

LEORIO: wow Kurapika he's not, this is really something

KILLUA: what's up with you two? This place is just like I imagined

GON: Kurapika can we go take a look at the apartment?

KURAPIKA: YEAH sure my house is your house

(While Gon and Killua been looking at the apartment they found a locked room that looked suspicious)

Gon: Kurapika, what's with the locked room?

KURAPIKA: ah what? A locked room? Let's just forget about that one

LEORIO: You won't mind me entering it would you?

KURAPIKA (EYES SCARLET): Don't make me repeat myself, I think I made myself clear, no one shall enter this room

GON: OKEEY OKEEY "NO ONE SHALL ENTER" just don't get all angry

KILLUA: aaaanyway Gon let's go choose our room

KURAPIKA: I don't own a mansion, there's only two room, one for you two and the other…

LEORIO: FOR US!

KURAPIKA: Sorry Leorio I'll be sleeping there, you can sleep on the couch, I have a really nice couch

LEORIO: w-why?

KURAPIKA: there is only one bed in the room so…

GON: we came here to study so can we start now?

KILLUA: you're right but stupid as always, have you thought about what is the exam about? We have to figure it out, we don't want any unpleasant surprises

KURAPIKA : no one can figure out what twisted game is inside Hisoka's mind, but remember we're still in a school so we have to consider a PAPER TEST!

So I'm going to study like a normal good student would

KILLUA: BAAKAA Hisoka would never give us a lame paper test plus I don't think he even can.

"Gon where are you going?"

KILLUA: even you Gon? But don't worry I'll protect you

KURAPIKA: two ants one going south at a speed of 1.05cm/sec and the other going north at the speed of 2cm/sec if they….. blaah blah blah

LEORIO: What the hell is he talking about? Omg He looks so cute studying but so annoying making me feel stupid and he can be a distraction

GON: what is this? Look at this huge number, can number become that big? And what's with the weird words at the end of every number is that a sign for something or a hint aaahhhhhhhhhh I can't understand

KILLUA : stupids… stupids they actually think Hisoka can act like normal teachers

(next morning)

KURAPIKA: I'm ready for whatever, hm yeah I got this, this is waaay too easy for me, but I wish it would be a paper test

Gon did you study well?

GON: ohayo Kurapika, y-yeah I did "study" good

KILLUA: yeah right "good", he was trying to read the numbers, there a big chance you're gonna score (A)

KURAPIKA: all of you guys ready?

GON: YEAH!

LEORIO: I was born ready

KILLUA: yeah yaaaay I'm ready…. you guys have problems

(IN CLASS)

HISOKA: HI cuties how are you? You all look fresh this morning mmm

Aanyway, are you ready for the exam?

(Hisoka started handing exam papers)

KURAPIKA: hahahaha I knew it God I'm so smart

Killua: whaaaaa PAPER TEST?

GON: SORRY Mito-san I tried my best I really did

Hisoka: let's separate the average from the unique with this test

BISCUIT to herself: HISOKA I'll be your special one. (at loud: mwaahahahaha)

(students started answering the questions)

(KILLUA in complete shock)  
KILLUA: psst psst hey Gon help me out here

GON: NO! Mito-san said cheating is not good

KILLUA: haa like I would actually need your help? BAAKA.

I've never seen Kurapika this happy! Look at his face

And Leorio look at our "Doctor" he's scratching his head like an ape .

Guess I should depend on myself

(AFTER THE EXAM)

GON: so this is an exam, guys guys I couldn't find the answers section, my book had one, guess Hisoka forgot to add it

KURAPIKA: wasn't that fun? It makes me sad how easy it was I looking for a competition

How about you Leorio-sensie?

LEORIO: I wrote "stuff" but I don't know if they're related to the subject of the exam

GON: how about you Killua? How was it? Did you find the answers section?

KILLUA: yeah yeah whatever I hate math and I hate exams in general

Next chapter: how did they do with the exam who passed and who didn't, what will happen with the students who failed all of that and more…

CHAPTER FOUR: DETENTION WITH THE CLOWN

Note : I'll be busy for 4 weeks for exams and all so I'll be back as soon as I finish, maybe 3 weeks but maximum 4 weeks

RATE PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND WHAT DOES IT NEED SO I CAN DO MY BEST MAKE IT BETTER…

THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4 : DETENTION WITH THE CLOWN

CHAPTER 4: DETENTION WITH THE CLOWN

Next morning Kurapika woke up excited

Kurapika: breakfast is ready! Gon, Killua, Leorio we don't wanna be late

Killua: geez why is he so exited?

Kurapika: today we'll see the results of our hard work

Gon: ahhhh no I totally forgot about that, EMM I'm sick (cuff cuff) I can't go

Leorio: don't worry Gon it's all gonna be fine

Killua: well it's okay for you, you're used to failing

Leorio: shut up you!

Kurapika: ookay.. let's go now shall we

Gon, Killua and leorio: o-okay

As soon as they entered the class something shocked them, for the first time the clown was in the class before anybody, with an evil smirk showing how excited he is about the results of the test

Hisoka: well well well isn't it my little unripe fruits

the students sat down ready to hear the results

Hisoka: yuki-chan not bad at all you got a B

Mouta-chan good boy A+

Biscuit A+

Biscuit: haa I got an A+ yet no "good girl , let's go on a date after school" or whatever?

Hisoka: Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio take your marks.

For the students who failed hehe meet me after school we may as well have so much fun

Biscuit: next time I'll make sure that I'll fail

Killua: B+ oh well not bad. Gon what about you, it would be a big problem if you failed you'll have to stay with creepy looking clown after school

Gon: Killua I had an F what do you think did I pass

Killua: NO

Gon: oh but I studied hard I tried my best all I wanted was to see Mito-san's smile

Leorio: don't cry Gon it's okey

Killua: comfort yourself before comforting others

Gon: leorio whats your mark?

Leorio: ehm ehm I got myself an A !

Killua: HAAAAAAA h-how? Someone with your brain no way!

Gon: well done Leiorio good job

Leorio: thanx but guys where is Kurapika?

They found Kurapika sitting in the corner

Kurapika: why? How? B-but I …

Gon: why are you crying?

Killlua: maybe he lost one or two marks that's why

Kurapika: No, actually I FAILED!

Gon,Killua and leorio: Haaa NO WAY!

Kurapika: I don't understand, Hisoka said I wrote way too many information that he couldn't understand what I meant

Killua: well me and leorio are going to the restaurants after school enjoying our life you two have fun with the clown but Kurapika don't forget to protect Gon okay?

After school

Killua: bye guys

Leorio: kurapika take care of yourself

Killua: and Gon too

While Killua was walking eating an ice cream he overheard students chatting.

The students: oh those poor kids I wonder how Hisoka well punish them I bet…

Killua: why what do you have on your minds?

One of the students: haven't you heard about Hisoka's punishments? Last year one of my friends went to the detention with Hisoka and till this day nobody heard of him, some says he tortures them

Killua: torture? Gon!

Gon: ohh don't worry kurapika I'm here

Kurapika : mmmm! I feel much better now

Hisoka to himself: Gon in detention with me oh I was hoping for this day to come.

Hisoka: Gon, Kurapika I hope you to enjoy the GAMES we'll play today

Kurapika: you think we would enjoy this prison or your twisted games ?

Hisoka: don't worry dear this clown has many tricks and games you won't stop having fun.

Kurapika worried of what will happen today

Gon: Hisoka I have a question

Hisoka: go ahead boy

Gon: how did you end up being a teacher, was it one of your dreams?

Hisoka: I didn't

Kurapika: excuse me!

Hisoka: hunter license, you can do whatever you want with this card

Gon: great Hisoka you actually used your hunter license for something good

Hisoka: y-yeah a-anyway let the detention fun BEGIN!

END

What type of games is Hisoka talking about? What is waiting for those two? And will killua do something? All of that and more in CHAPTER 5: DETENTION WITH THE CLOWN PART TWO.

OH YEAH. I'm sorry for being late, never again promise. Next chapter well be a week from today in the exact same time.

Thank you, rate please.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

CHAPTER 4: DETENTION WITH THE CLOWN : part two

HISOKA: I've prepared a game for each one of you

KURAPIKA: what? A game ?

GON: yaaaay a game!

HISOKA: mmm I wonder whom should I begin with? Kurapika follow me to the joker room

KILLUA: I have to go to the school before Gon enters the joker room

KURAPIKA: J-JOKER ROOM! No way I'm going to whatever that is

GON: don't worry Kurapika, I'll go ! HISOKA, I'M TAKING HIS PLACE, I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!

KURAPIKA: Gon-kun!

GON: don't worry Kurapika, I got this

KURAPIKA: b-but Gon you don't know what is waiting for you inside there

HISOKA: GOOD BOY \\.\

/./

GON: s-still NOT afraid..

HISOKA: then let's go shall we?

GON: hai hai

KURAPIKA: Gon take care of yourself

INSIDE THE ROOM

HISOKA: welcome to my kingdom Gon-chan I've always dreamt of the day you'll visit me here, I'M SOO HAPYYY! GGOOONNN!

GON: Hisoka, what with those chains over there, wow are you making a surprise party for kurapika

HISOKA: No no baby boy this is used for Hisoka's fun time

GON: huh?

HISOKA: before we begin I want you to promise me something

HALF AN HOUR LATER

KURAPIKA: oh GOD please help this poor child, he still have a long life ahead of him oh GO…

KILLUA: KURAPIKA! Where is go.. w-wait what are you doing?

KURAPIKA: oh Killua, thank you God for answering me, that was kinda fast by the way, God must really like me

KILLUA: Kurapika where is Gon?

KURAPIKA: he was kidnapped by Hisoka, I tried to stop him but he is way too strong!

KILLUA: It doesn't matter now, just tell me where is he!

KURAPIKA: he is in the joker room

KILLUA: n-no way I wasn't fast enough. GON! My best friend, the dreams we had together, the memories. I won't let him hurt you I PROMISE!

The clown left the joker room smiling at killua and pointing his finger toward the room

Killua: GON!

KURAPIKA: I should follow him

GON: what's wrong guys ?

KILLLUA: Gon you stupid! Why would you enter the room?

GON: I couldn't imagine kurapika and Hisoka in the same room, you know Kurapika and his hot head

KURAPIKA: thank goodness

GON: let's go home I'm hungry

On the way home

GON: killua you looked really scared there, do you really love me that much? :p

KILLUA: sh-shut up I just didn't want Hisoka to win :$

KURAPIKA: oh by the way Gon what happened inside the room?

GON: sorry I can't tell, it's a s-e-c-r-e-t

KILLUA: huh? What do you mean?

GON: Hisoka told me if I took Kurapika's place I must keep what happened between US a secret . aaanyway I'm hungry if we kept walking I'd die from hunger before we reach the house. LET'S RUN!

KILLUA: GON! WAIT!

KURAPIKA: I wonder what happened between them .

END

What happened between them, will Gon tell?

CHAPTER 5: TO THE FESTIVAL


	6. Chapter 5: To the festival

Chapter 5: To the festival

Sunday morning

KURAPIKA: mmm what's this delicious smell?

LEORIO: Kurapika you're up?

KURAPIKA: wait wait wait am I dreaming? Leorio woke up before me! And made breakfast?!

Leorio what time is it?

LEORIO: 11:30 am

KURAPIKA: why didn't you wake me up!

LEORIO: yesterday you were worried about something so I thought I shouldn't wake you up

KURAPIKA: anyway where are Gon and Killua

LEORIO: they went outside, you know Kids on Sunday

KURAPIKA: you are right, what about you Leorio-san do you have any plans for today?

LEORIO: are you really asking me that?

KURAPIKA: why aren't we friends?

LEORIO: y-yeah :$. I was thinking why don't you and I go togeth…

KURAPIKA: Leorio your phone is ringing

LEORIO: forget about my phone now

KURAPIKA: no wait what if it's something important

LEORIO: okay

... . : LEORIO!

AFTER THE CALL LEORIO TOOK HIS KEYS

KURAPIKA: so who was it?

LEORIO: it's Gon and Killua

KURAPIKA: what's wrong?

LEORIO: I don't know but I felt that something was wrong from the way they sounded

We don't have time I must go now!

KURAPIKA: wait Leorio I'm coming with you

They made it to the park where Gon and killua were

LEORIO: GON! KILLUA!

GON: oooy Leorio! We're here!

KILLUA: do you think Kurapika came with him?

GON: of course they're always together

KURAPIKA: Gon, Killua! What's wrong?

GON & KILLUA: we need your help

KURAPIKA & LEORIO: on what?

GON & KILLUA: can you two be our parents for one day! Please

KURAPIKA: you made come all the way here for that?

GON: please Kurapika please

LEORIO: why not, that would be fun

KURAPIKA: first of all why?

KILLUA: so me and Gon were walking today and we so a poster about a family festival then Gon's eyes widened with excitement

GON: so what do you think Kurapika?!

KURAPIKA: well.. NO!

GON: but Kurapikaaa

KURAPIKA: NNO!

KILLUA: God you're such a meany

KURAPIKA: sorry guys I just don't like the idea, I'm leaving

GON: but I wanted to go :'(

LEORIO: don't worry you two, just leave it to me

KILLUA: this old man seems excited about being Kurapika's husband

GON: Killua do you think he can do it!

KILLUA: the only thing I know is he will try his best

Look, they are arguing about it

LEORIO: Kurapika please for Gon's sake

KURAPIKA: No Leorio don't even think about it

LEORIO: at least if not for Gon do it for me

KURAPIKA: w-what!? Whats do you mean for you why would I want to do it for you weirdo!

Now you made it a 100% NO!

LEORIO: what happened to the cute morning Kurapika

Gon, Killua! We're doing it

GON: yaaay thank you so much Kurapika!  
KILLUA: I can't believe that the blonde accepted, and I was about to use force

KURAPIKA: wait what?

LEORIO: kurapika has a soft side when it comes to Gon hehehe

LEORIO: let's go prepare ourselves!

GON: I just can't wait!

KURAPIKA: jeez, it just can't be helped

KILLUA: let's see, Gon and I are the kids Leorio is our grandfather

LEORIO: father!

KILLUA: Okey whatever and kurapika must be haha his cute wife :3

KURAPIKA: why should I be the mother?

KILLUA: you do have some girly features we all know that plus imagine Leorio dressed like a girl eww

LEORIO: -.-

KILLUA: now let's all get ready shall we !

END

Chapter 6: cute and scary

Don't forget to review and thanks for reading.

See you next week


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: cute x scary

Gon and the others went to dress up for the festival

GON: wow killua you look amazing

KILLUA: stop! That's embarrassing

GON: girls will all over you. Though I want you all to myself hehehe :p

KILUA: w-whaat! N-never mind lets go now

LEORIO: hey guys how do I look? I feel lucky today

GON: oh Leorio you did great you do look like a father

LEORIO: what do you mean?

KILLUA: more like a grandfather

LEORIO: shut up brat!

….. : Hey guys, all ready? Gon you look cute

KILLUA: Gon who is she? And how do you know her?!

GON: mmm I can't remember but I recognize the smell

KILLUA: YOU KNOW THAT MANY?!

GON: well… heehehe

LEORIO: told you I feel lucky, now leave it to the expert

Hey beautiful how are you? Wow you're gorgeous! Isn't it dangerous for a girl like you to be walking alone? But hey you're lucky Leorio-san is rarely free tonight

KURAPIKA: who are you calling a girl Leorio!

LEORIO: that voice!

GON: this smell

GON & LEORIO: KURAPIKA!

KILLUA: waaaaaah!

KURAPIKA: isn't it obvious!

LEORIO/KILLUA (nosebleed)

LEORIO: yup my lucky day

KURAPIKA: I don't feel comfortable with this perv

GON: but mom! He's your husband

KURAPIKA: fine fine

KILLUA: comparing him to my mother well what a huge deference

GON: now let's go!

In the festival

GON: wow what a beautiful place!

KURAPIKA: yeah isn't it? Makes me forget about the spider and what they did to my clan oh my god I am going to kill those bas… blah blah blah

LEORIO: chance!

Leorio took advantage of the situation and hugged kurapika whispering to his ears. "it's okay I'm with you now,"

KURAPIKA: what exactly are you doing? Leorio

LEORIO: Kurapika people are looking, stay still don't move away

KURAPIKA: but L-leorio

LEORIO: get into character

KILLUA: it seems like Leorio knows that he won't ever have a chance like this again so he's not wasting any moment

GON: Killua look! Many people are dancing other there, it seem like a competition, let's join!

KILLUA: it's for couples we can't join

GON: we can be a couple! Unless you mind, do you?

KILLUA: n-no

KURAPIKA: where are you two going?

GON: don't worry mom we'll be back in no time

LEORIO: leave the kids alone honey

KURAPIKA: don't you dare calling me honey again leorio! Or should be calling you darling!

LEORIO: maybe you should! Honey

Hehehe he can't hit me in front of everyone but I don't think I will have many days to live after this

"Take this card sir, you two madam," I young girl said giving the cards to fake couples

KURAPIKA: well thank you beautiful

LEORIO: what are these?

THE GIRL: they told me to hand them to young couples at the festival

LEORIO: mmm I see

Look this card has a number, mine is 403, what yours Kurapika?

KURAPIKA: mine is 404, hmm wired it's the same numbers we got in the hunter exam

LEORIO: you're right! Wow

KURAPIKA: I wonder what these cards are for

LEORIO: it's just a coincident, anyway I'm hungry let's grab something to eat and enjoy the night!

KURAPIKA: w-wait!

LEORIO: don't worry, it's on me you won't pay for anything!

END

What are these cards for? Why do they match the number in the hunter exam? And who will surprise us next chapter?

Chapter 7: Black x Red


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: BLACK X RED

GON: I really enjoyed dancing with you killua, maybe we should do that more often :3

KILLUA: d-don't say that! :$

GON: hehe, killua kawaii

KILLUA (to himself): don't say that when you're the cute one

GON: KIllua Killua let's go try the roller coaster!

+KILLUA: whatever

LEORIO: look at him eating like a princess, my princess

KURAPIKA: look at him eating like a beast, a creepy, ugly, smelly beast

LEORIO: should I hold his hands or would that creep him out? Hmm I wonder...

"attention everyone, whoever hears his number please come to the stage", a good looking woman on stage started calling out number

"44, 301, 404, 403', people who heard their number join us please!

LEORIO: Kurapika lets go, I heard our numbers!

KURAPIKA: but what about the numbers? I don't feel good about this

LEORIO: C'mon STOP OVER THINKING let's just go have fun honey

KURAPIKA: he's weird alright but something about him makes me feel warm

THE HOST: everyone let's clap for team 1

(audience clapping)

THE HOST: Sir, can you tell us your name?

LEOIRO: she's so cute omg!

My name is Leorio babe what's your name?

THE HOST: o-okay, and the young lady?

LEORIO: psst Kurapika she's talking about you?

KURAPIKA: huh? O-oh my name is Kurapika, I'm the last survivor of the Kuruta clan!

THE HOST: y-yeah

Aanyway next couple, what's your name sir?

KILLUA: this feeling! He's here, b-but why?

… :my name is

KURAPIKA/ LEORIO: HISOKA!

LEORIO: and Killua's creepy dead looking brother is…

KURAPIKA: His wife!

THE HOST: oh looks like they know each other ladies and gentlemen!

KURAPIKA: I hate to say that but Leorio I told you there is something fishy

LEORIO: oh here we go again

HISOKA: oh hello kura-chan such a beautiful Girl you are, makes me wanna…

LEORIO: stay away from her, she's mine!

ILLUMI: yours? Hmm, about that if stupid love birds are here then my kill is here as well

THYE HOST: They don't seem to be friendly, oh well SHALL WE START?!

Audience: YEAH!

THE HOST: there will be three competitions you'll get a point for each one you win and the team with the most points is the winner. THE first competition is called Dare me I'll dare you back

LEORIO: Dare me?

KRAPIKA: it's like A DARE FOR A DARE LEORIO

LEORIO: Oh! I see HAHAHA! Too easy we will win.

KURAPIKA: I don't really care about wining you know

LEORIO: HUH! Why?!

HISOKA: mmm not fun, what about getting extra marks in school, would that make you interested?

KURAPIKA: CHANCE! Leorio let's do our best we must win this no matter what!

LEORIO: wow Kurapika! You're way too easy

KURAPIKA: shut up and focus!

THE HOST: let's start with team A

KURAPIKA: let me think wisely, we must dare them for something they won't be able to do no matter what, but I find it difficult to find a something Hisoka won't do

LEORIO: don't worry Dear, leave that to your husband!

KURAPIKA: Leorio!

GON: Killua I heard people talking about an awesome competition for couples, let's go see it!

KILLUA: I can feel his presence ….. ANIKI!

END

Chapter 3: Dare me I'll dare you back

Thank you for reading and please review .


End file.
